bloggingfandomcom-20200215-history
Kreed (Dragon Ball Zenoverse)
"You know you can't defeat me Dabura because you're so focus on destruction and power that you don't realize you can't get any further than this but I'll say one thing and I want you to remember that you'll always be vulnerable to people like me who only wants peace and love." Kreed to Dabura Summary Kreed is a Saiyan from Universe 6 who was transported to Universe 7 and later on he became the greatest defender of the earth in the future timeline. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-C in Base | 3-B in Super Saiyan 4| 3-A in Super Saiyan Blue | 3-A | 3-A | 3-A in Mystic Form | Low 2-C | 2-C | Low 2-C | 2-C | 2-C | 2-C | 2-B Name: Kreed Origin: Dragon Ball Zenoverse Gender: Male Age: 25 to 34 Classification: Last 6th Universe Saiyan, Rebirth Saiyan Hero Of Universe 7 Powers and Abilities: Master Martial Artist, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Flight, Spaceflight, Time Stop, Afterimage Creation, Illusion Creation (He can create illusory duplicates out of his ki to mislead opponents), Intangible and Invisible attacks, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Kreed stores the time he skips in a parallel dimension created by his ability, which he can enter to render himself intangible), Pressure Point Strikes, Reactive Evolution (Kreed rapidly improves his power and skills when they are challenged, extending the duration of his Time-Skip), Longevity, Possibly Portal Creation (Any character equal or superior to SSJ3 Gotenks and Super Buu should be able to perform the Vice Shout through sheer power), Resistance to Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiations, Enhanced Senses (Even without ki training, Kreed has exceptional senses that allow him to locate small, distant objects by tracking their smell, see clearly over long distances, and track the movements of others even in pitch black conditions by feeling vibrations in the air), Light Manipulation (Can create flashes of light to blind opponents), Telepathy (Can telepathically communicate with others and read minds), Teleportation, Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan, Kreed grows stronger every time he fights and can become stronger in the midst of combat, vastly increasing in strength whenever he is mortally injured, Statistics Amplification (Kreed can greatly enhance his capabilities with Kaio-ken, by potentially up to twenty times), Rage Power (Initially overwhelmed Silver Frost), Transformation (Can transform into a Super Saiyan and even a Super Saiyan God, increasing his capabilities drastically), Energy / Ki Absorption and Regeneration (Mid-Low) in his regular Super Saiyan Forms, Resistance to Paralysis, Cold, Radiations (Fought in the upper atmosphere where radiation levels are exceedingly high), and Extrasensory Perception, Extrasensory Perception (Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a God) Attack Potency: Galaxy Level (His Base is a little bit stronger than his Ultimate Form when he first fought Krano) | Multi Galaxy Level (Defeated Dabura) | Universal Level (As strong as Dragon Slayer Krano) | Universal Level (Was on par with Kelno) | Universe Level (After couple months of Training during his and Krano's fight against Golden Frieza and Meta Cooler and Goku Black he eventually over power Golden Frieza) | Universal Level+ (In Super Saiyan Blue much Stronger than Vegito in Super Saiyan Blue) | Low Multiversal Level (Way Stronger than Dragon Ball Super Broly in Kreed's Spirit Sword form) | Universal Level+ (Kreed in Mastered Super Saiyan Blue was on par with Super Krano after years of training) | Low Multiversal Level (On par with the new God of destruction of Universe 7) | Low Multiversal Level (Over Powered Babi Vegeta) | Low Multiversal Level (Defeated Kumber in his Super Saiyan God 4 form and his power was Suppressed) | Multiversal Level (Defeated a Final Form Dabura in his full powered Form of Super Saiyan God 4 Form) | Multiverse Level (Kreed absorbed Krano, Fuu, Xeno Goku, Xeno Vegeta, Dragon Ball Super Goku, Vegeta and Jan's Ki in order to be evenly match with Final Form Demigra) Speed: Massively FTL+ ( In his Base faster than his Ultimate Form when he first fought Krano) Massively FTL+ (Speed Blitz Dabura) | Massively FTL+ (Faster than Krano) | Massively FTL+ (His Speed matched Kelno's) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ (Speed Blitz Fused Zamasu) | Massively FTL+ (Faster in Mastered Super Saiyan Blue Form than his regular) | Massively FTL+ (Way Faster than Super Saiyan Blue Gogeta in his Spirit Sword form) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ (Speed Blitz Kimber) | Massively FTL+ (Speed Blitz Final Form Dabura) | Massively FTL+ (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Galaxy Level ( In his Base Hits harder than his Ultimate Form when he first fought Krano five years before his current power) | Multi Galaxy Level | Universal | Universal | Universal| Universal Level+ (Knocked out Merged Zamasu with one blow to the back of Merged Zamasu head) | Universal Level+ | Low Multiversal Level | Low Multiversal Level | Low Multiversal Level | Multiversal Level | Multiverse Level Durability: Galaxy Level | Multi Galaxy Level | Universal Level | Universal Level | Universal Level | Universal Level- | Universal Level+ | Low Multiversal Level | Universal Level+ | Low Multiversal Level | Low Multiversal Level | Multiversal Level | Multiverse Level Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range. Interplanetary with ki blasts and attacks. Universal with Instant Transmission | Standard melee range, Universal with ki blasts, attacks (The shock waves of his blows can travel across the entire universe), and Instant Transmission | Standard melee range. Extended melee range with Hakai. Universal with Instant Transmission, ki blasts, and attacks | Same as before. Standard Equipment: The Power Pole